1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base product used for various water-based treatment systems. More particularly, the invention relates to a base product fluid with a chelating compound having a selected formula, methods for making the based product fluid with the chelating compound, and applications for an end product formed from the based product fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
Base products such as chelating agents have been blended with copper sulfate for various uses in water-based treatment systems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,504 to Sorber, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, discloses an early process (the “Sorber process”) that used water, ammonia, and sulfuric acid to produce a novel acid. The Sorber process involved a vat mixing batch process where sulfuric acid is slowly mixed to an aqueous ammonium solution. The Sorber process was performed in open vats and was dangerous due to the extremely exothermic nature of the reactions involved. The Sorber process may be termed a “cold process” as the mixing was slowed down to avoid excess heat generation and/or explosions from occurring.
There have been several attempts to improve upon the “cold process” (Sorber process). Examples of these attempts are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,989,595 to Cummins, U.S. Pat. No. 6,242,011 to Cummins, U.S. Pat. No. RE41,109 to Cummins, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,012,511 to Cummins, each of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. In addition, a vat mixing process involving the use of high pressure and high voltage DC current was attempted.